


Halloween Party

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [79]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Multi, Party, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: alex we have like six thousand hours before we have to go to work why are you Awakelittle lion: I woke up in a Panic bc I forgot to charge my phone and then I decided to just get up





	

**johnn** : alex we have like six thousand hours before we have to go to work why are you Awake  
  
 **little lion** : I woke up in a Panic bc I forgot to charge my phone and then I decided to just get up   
  
**johnn** : no offense my love but can you like cancel that decision bc laf is abt to fall off of our bed and they're gonna wake up if I try to move them  
  
 **little lion** : how does me being there prevent that  
  
 **johnn** : they'll move to cuddle you and Not fall off the bed yknow  
  
 **little lion** : right  
  
 **johnn** : are you okay  
  
 **little lion** : why do you ask  
  
 **johnn** : you're staring at yourself in the mirror like something is upsetting you   
  
**johnn** : and I love you and you're beautiful but sometimes you don't agree so I just want to know like are you okay  
  
 **little lion** : oh no it's not like that  
  
 **little lion** : the hickeys hercules left on my thighs haven't gone away yet and it's been five days   
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
 **little lion** : they're e v e r y w h e r e   
  
**johnn** : see this is why I'm glad me and laf decided to be cute and bake cookies  
  
 **little lion** : are there any left  
  
 **johnn** : a few why  
  
 **little lion** : wanna Feast  
  
 **johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,let's go  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : I JUST FELL OFF THE BED  
  
 **laf** : ITS SIX IN THE MORNING WHAT THE FUCK  
  
 **laf** : WHERE ARE YOU   
  
**johnn** : eating cookies,,,,,,,  
  
 **laf** : RUDE  
  
 **laf** : IM GOING BACK TO BED FUCK YALL  
  
 **little lion** : we're coming!!  
  
 **laf** : IM GONNA BRUISE  
  
 **johnn** : you're still gonna be as gorgeous as ever  
  
 **laf** : FUCK OFF  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : I feel like being a heavy sleeper is a curse more than a blessing in this marriage  
  
 **johnn** : laf is so pissed   
  
**laf** : TIRED   
  
**laf** : THE WORD IS TIRED  
  
 **laf** : UTTERLY EXHAUSTED WOULD ALSO BE ACCEPTED   
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD IM NOT GOING TO SURVIVE TODAY  
  
 **little lion** : we have angelica's party tonight  
  
 **laf** : N O   
  
**little lion** : we can always come home and sleep for an hour though  
  
 **laf** : do you know how long it's gonna take me to do my makeup for this  
  
 **laf** : we don't have time to sleep  
  
 **little lion** : :^((  
  
 **laf** : this is the worst day ever  
  
 **little lion** : we have two hours before we have to leave  
  
 **laf** : really  
  
 **little lion** : yes   
  
**little lion** : your phone tells you this  
  
 **laf** : my eyes have been closed for the past like five minutes I'm only opening them to squint at the messages so I can reply to them   
  
**little lion** : of course  
  
 **laf** : I'm going back to bed  
  
 **little lion** : me too actually  
  
 **johnn** : same  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : yAY come cuddle me  
  
 **laf** : we're comin  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : oh my god why did thomas call me this early in the morning  
  
 **johnn** : we're literally getting ready for work it's not That early  
  
 **johnn** : also """thomas"""  
  
 **little lion** : I'm dating him now I can't just n o t call him thomas   
  
**johnn** : true true  
  
 **johnn** : what did he call you for  
  
 **little lion** : to ask me out again   
  
**little lion** : he's trying to take me rollerskating but like I Can't Rollerskate so he's fresh out of luck  
  
 **johnn** : oh my g o d  
  
 **little lion** : like have you seen me??  
  
 **little lion** : do I loOK like I can rollerskate  
  
 **johnn** : ???you put rollerskating on the list of cute date ideas   
  
**little lion** : I was tWENTY ONE WHEN I WROTE THAT  
  
 **johnn** : we should still go mini golfing that would be fun  
  
 **little lion** : see now mini golf I'm For   
  
**little lion** : does someone want to brush my teeth f o r me  
  
 **johnn** : no??  
  
 **little lion** : ughghhhghghghgh  
  
 **johnn** : I???  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : that was the cutest thing I have ever seen  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : ???  
  
 **laf** : thomas and alex are still in their like blushy phase  
  
 **laf** : which I guess we didn't have bc we made out for like eighteen times before we got together  
  
 **laf** : but they VERY MUCH HAVE ONE AND ARE CURRENTLY HAVING ONE  
  
 **laf** : so we walk in and thomas is talking to dabney as per usual and apparently he hasn't told dabney abt the date yet so they're talking and dabney is like !!!!!!  
  
 **laf** : and thomas is like alex!! and his whole face just liGHTS TF UP and my heart CRIES bc that's aDORABLE  
  
 **laf** : and alex is like thomas!! and john is holding back tears now and I'm like screaming   
  
**laf** : and like thOMAS COMES OVER TO LIKE IDK JUST GET CLOSER???  
  
 **laf** : AND HE FUCKING TR I P S  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : oh no  
  
 **laf** : AND ALEX CAUGHT HIM!!  
  
 **laf** : AND THEY WERE BOTH S O  R ED AND THEY LIKE STARED AT EACH OTHER FOR A BIT AND THEN PULLED APART REALLY QUICKLY AND ALEX DR AGG ED US TO THE ELEVATOR AND HES SCREAMING INTO JOHN'S CHEST RN  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : OH MY G O D  
  
 **little lion** : I WANT TO DIEIEIKSFLKGHR  
  
 **little lion** : K I L L  M E  G O D  
  
 **johnn** : you're s o red  
  
 **little lion** : PLEASE STAB ME  
  
 **johnn** : how do you think dabney is gonna react when jefferson tells him he had a date with you  
  
 **little lion** : I DONT WANT TO KNOW LITERALLY  
  
 **johnn** : do you think he's gonna say something to you  
  
 **little lion** : FUCK HE HAS MY PHONE NUMBER  
  
 **johnn** : oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
 **dab on it** : D A T I N G  
  
 **little lion** : MAYBE  
  
 **dab on it** : ITS ONLY BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE HE REALIZED HE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU LIKE ARENT YOU SCARED YOU'RE RUSHING INTO THIS???  
  
 **little lion** : MAYBE?? IDK IT WAS ONLY ONE DATE  
  
 **dab on it** : DID YOU NOT AGREE TO THE SECOND DATE??  
  
 **little lion** : ,,,,,,YES  
  
 **little lion** : HOWEVER IM MAKING HIM CHANGE WHERE WE'RE GOING BC ROLLERSKATING ISNT WHAT IM ABT IM NOT DOING IT  
  
 **dab on it** : that's understandable  
  
 **dab on it** : however because I know jefferson I doubt this is going to be the last time he tries to get you to go   
  
**little lion** : I understand that   
  
**little lion** : I'm gonna challenge him to go bowling with me  
  
 **dab on it** : y'all are gonna kill each other  
  
 **little lion** : we'll see  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : THOMAS  
  
 **macaroni fUCK** : I JSUT F EL L INTO YOUR ARMS IS GOD KIDDING  
  
 **little lion** : you were falling for me anyway now it's just in a literal sense  
  
 **macaroni fUCK** : SD;LKFSHGL;KGFSO  
  
 **little lion** : OKAY SO CONSIDER: BOWLING FOR OUR SECOND DATE  
  
 **macaroni fUCK** : IM FOR IT  
  
 **little lion** : GREAT  
  
 **little lion** : I GET TO DRIVE THIS TIME  
  
 **macaroni fUCK** : oh god  
  
 **little lion** : ITLL BE F IN E   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : that's not comforting  
  
 **little lion** : well suck it up buttercup bc I'm doin it   
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm so afraid but also excited to go on another date with you  
  
 **little lion** : aw  
  
 **macaroni fUCK** : :^)))  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : just scheduled my date with thomas  
  
 **little lion** : didn't actually give a Day  
  
 **little lion** : and considering that we have a party tonight and we're moving in five days  
  
 **little lion** : it's gonna be a while  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : oh my god we haven't even started packing   
  
**little lion** : we have so many clothes to move   
  
**johnn** : LAFS S H O E COLLECTION  
  
 **laf** : yeah we're gonna need like six boxes just for our shoes  
  
 **little lion** : I'm going to die I'm not ready for this  
  
 **laf** : the team effort that's going to be carrying our couch and mattress   
  
**little lion** : we need a moving truck  
  
 **johnn** : definitely  
  
 **laf** : yeah we'll figure it out tomorrow  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : we should've had this figured out for a while now  
  
 **laf** : since when have we been people prepared for anything that happened to us ever  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : true  
  
 **little lion** : yeah  
  
 **johnn** : rt  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : is it just me or did this day go really fast  
  
 **little lion** : it's the excitement for the party!!  
  
 **little lion** : HERCULES DO YOU HAVE MY DRESS  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : yes!! the wings have been sewn on and I'm nOT SAYING  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : THAT THERES A TINY ITTY BITTY HEART SEWN INTO THE INSIDE HEM OF IT  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : B U T  
  
 **little lion** : THATS SO C U TE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : I LOVE YOU TOO  
  
 **little lion** : HERCULES IS SO CUTE WERE ALMOST AT YOUR STUDIO SO I CAN KISS YOU FOREVER YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY   
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
 **little lion** : WERE HERE   
  
**more like HUNKules** : COMING  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : aLEX LOOKS SO PRETTY  
  
 **little lion** : THIS WIG WAS A MISTAKE BUT IM FUCKING RUNNING WITH IT   
  
**johnn** : LAFAYETTE RESUMES LOOKING LIKE A DEITY BUT THIS TIME ITS INTENTIONAL   
  
**little lion** : SCREAMING  
  
 **laf** : JOHN LOOKS SO GOOD  
  
 **little lion** : SO DOES HERCULES OH MY GOD  
  
 **laf** : FUCKING WORKING THIS BLUE HAIR  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : blue hair?  
  
 **laf** : we wanted to be recognizable   
  
**more like HUNKules** : ah  
  
 **little lion** : ONE WORD FOR HOW DEAD I AM OVER HERCULES  
  
 **little lion** : LEGGINGS  
  
 **laf** : OH GOD  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : my thighs are like hidden underneath this tunic thing but   
  
**little lion** : I know they're there and that's enough for my tears   
  
**little lion** : oh!! that reminds me!! laf do you have any star shaped earrings  
  
 **laf** : I don't think so why??  
  
 **little lion** : bc you have tons of weird earrings and they would complete my costume  
  
 **laf** : OH MY GOD WAIT YES I DO  
  
 **laf** : HERCULES CAN YOU TAKE OVER PUTTING HAIR CHALK IN JOHNS HAIR  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : h a i r  c h a l k  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : yes I can  
  
 **laf** : PERFECT OH MY GOD   
  
**johnn** : are you okay  
  
 **laf** : NO ALEX IS GONNA WEAR EARRINGS  
  
 **johnn** : I'm praying  
  
 **laf** : WE SHOULD ALL BE  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : alex looks so nice tf??  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : did you see the drawn on widows peak  
  
 **laf** : yes I did and I love it   
  
**johnn** : this is like a wedding tf I want to see alex so bad but y'all won't let me  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : bc the hair chalk isn't in all of your hair yet  
  
 **johnn** : can you do this and then like put it in two braids   
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's gonna look so pretty omg   
  
**johnn** : thank you   
  
**more like HUNKules** : I also love the like Dark Dark robe that you have going on the only thing is if we lose you at this party we will never find you   
  
**johnn** : oh god   
  
**johnn** : it's fine if I get seriously lost I'll just come home  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : good plan  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : my phone screen is c o v e r e d in this hair chalk I gotta go  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : LETS GO LETS GO LETS G O  
  
 **johnn** : C O MIN G GODMOTHER  
  
 **little lion** : ;^))  
  
 **johnn** : LAF WAS MAKING ME TAKE PICTURES OF THEIR HIGHLIGHTER   
  
**laf** : IT LOOKS REALLY GOOD SUE ME  
  
 **johnn** : spARKLY AF  
  
 **laf** : FUCK I FORGOT TO PUT ON MY FLOWER CROWN  
  
 **laf** : HOLD ON  
  
 **little lion** : we're gonna die here aren't we  
  
 **johnn** : fraid so  
  
 **little lion** : it's been a good run  
  
 **johnn** : agreed  
  
 **laf** : OKAY LETS GO  
  
 **little lion** : A H  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : I JUST SAW ELIZA AND PEGGY AND THEYRE DRESSED UP AS HEATHER DUKE AND HEATHER MCNAMARA RESPECTIVELY   
  
**johnn** : I JUST SAW MARIA AND SHES DRESSED AS VERONICA  
  
 **little lion** : ARE WE ALL JUST FINDING FRAGMENTS OF THE SCHUYLER SISTERS AND THEIR SIGNIFS BC I JUST SAW CHURCH AND DOLLEY AND DOLLEY IS DRESSED AS JD AND CHURCH IS KURT OR RAM NOT SURE WHICH???  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : MARTHA W. IS DRESSED AS MARTHA DUNNSTOCK  
  
 **laf** : IM SCREAMING FUCKING GROUP COSTUME GOALS  
  
 **little lion** : I ASKED CHURCH IF HE WAS KURT OR RAM AND HE JUST SAID YES AND WALKED AWAY   
  
**johnn** : AMAZING  
  
 **johnn** : I HAVE ALREADY BEEN FLIRTED WITH   
  
**johnn** : LIKE IM MARRIED AND IM JUST TRYING TO GET SODA PLEASE DO NOT  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : IM PRAYING  
  
 **johnn** : ME TOO HES DRESSED AS ONE OF THE FUCKING ELECTRICITY PLUG THINGS AND HES LIKE ""HEY WANNA BE MY OUTLET"" SO I JUST SNORTED AND SAID "I appreciate it but if you have to wear that costume to get someone to sleep with you then there's probably a reason and I'm not interested" AND HE LOOKED SO OFFENDED AND I WALKED AWAY  
  
 **little lion** : THE SCHUYLERS KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE ARE WE READY FOR THIS  
  
 **little lion** : LAF ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY  
  
 **laf** : I should be fine  
  
 **laf** : I mean,,,I'm dying,,,but I can't just,,,,not come to this  
  
 **little lion** : we need to do smth abt this  
  
 **laf** : I love you so much   
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
 **little lion** : angelica just saw me and screamed bc of my costume  
  
 **johnn** : I  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : aren't jeffs and mads coming to this party??  
  
 **little lion** : no they have a date at this like really fancy restaurant and they refused to cancel their reservations  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : oh okay  
  
 **little lion** : plus I'm 99% sure that thomas's halloween costumes involved him buying heelys and james wasn't doing it  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : that sounds like something jefferson would do   
  
**little lion** : r i g ht   
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : OH MY GOD WAIT   
  
**laf** : HWAT  
  
 **little lion** : ???  
  
 **johnn** : ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : FUCK  
  
 **laf** : OH MY GOD WE FORGOT  
  
 **little lion** : SHIT  
  
 **johnn** : WHY DO YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOURE ABOUT TO CRY  
  
 **laf** : BC WE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
  
 **laf** : HOW DID WE DO THAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED AND WE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY  
  
 **johnn** : STOP CRYING OMG  
  
 **johnn** : WHY ARE YOU ALL CRYING  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : YOURE SO AMAZING AND WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND WE FUCKING FORGOT THAT IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY  
  
 **little lion** : IM SOB B I N G HOW DID WE FORGET   
  
**johnn** : WE NEVER CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY ON MY BIRTHDAY IT ISNT YOUR FAULT  
  
 **laf** : JOHN  
  
 **laf** : MY LOVE  
  
 **laf** : WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE  
  
 **johnn** : ITS FINE  
  
 **johnn** : I DIDNT EVEN REMEMBER IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY   
  
**johnn** : WE LITERALLY NEVER CELEBRATE IT ON MY BIRTHDAY I UNDERSTAND   
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOURE SO AMAZING AND DEAR TO ME AND MY BIRTHDAY IS JUST ONE DAY OUT EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE THAT I GET TO SPEND WITH YOU AND THEYRE ALL AMAZING AND I WOULDNT TRADE THEM FOR THE WORLD  
  
 **laf** : WE LOVE YOU TOO JOHN AND WERE SO SORRY WE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY AND THAT WE MADE YOU COMFORT US ON Y O U R BIRTHDAY  
  
 **johnn** : ITS FINE  
  
 **little lion** : COME WITH ME  
  
 **johnn** : WHERE  
  
 **little lion** : O UT   
  
**little lion** : WE CAN COME BACK LATER COME ON COME ON COME ON  
  
 **johnn** : IM AFRAID  
  
 **little lion** : TRUST ME  
  
 **johnn** : ,,,,,  
  
 **johnn** : okay let's go  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : this is such a cheesy mini date  
  
 **little lion** : I can't tell if you're insulting my lack of original ideas or making a pizza pun  
  
 **johnn** : pizza pun  
  
 **johnn** : I love you sm I would never insult getting pizza with you ever  
  
 **little lion** : aw I love you too  
  
 **little lion** : happy birthday!!  
  
\---  
  
 **angelica** : where did you go  
  
 **little lion** : I'm flattered that you missed our absence   
  
**angelica** : I need someone to yell with in my kitchen abt my signifs and you're my poly pal  
  
 **little lion** : !!! you said poly pal  
  
 **angelica** : I've resigned to it now where are you  
  
 **little lion** : well speaking of signifs I'm the Worst One Ever and forgot john's birthday  
  
 **little lion** : like all four of us forgot john's birthday including john and it's partially bc we usually don't celebrate his birthday on his birthday but I still feel guilty  
  
 **angelica** : wow  
  
 **little lion** : so we snuck out of your party to have a mini date and get pizza  
  
 **angelica** : that's disgustingly cute  
  
 **little lion** : it's just what!! we do as signifs!!   
  
**angelica** : so are you coming back  
  
 **little lion** : probably  
  
 **angelica** : okay  
  
 **angelica** : just making sure  
  
 **little lion** : I gotta go john is laughing and I need pictures  
  
 **angelica** : jesus  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : that was very cute and you're all lovely and sweet and amazing but we need to either get to angelica's party or go home  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : idk at home there's a bed  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : but at angelica's there's a karaoke machine  
  
 **little lion** : KARAOKE  
  
 **little lion** : OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE PARTY  
  
 **laf** : I want to see this  
  
 **little lion** : VAMONOS   
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : woah okay  
  
 **johnn** : you could f e e l the shift in the room  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : he got up there and giggled of course the room changed everyone is falling in love at once   
  
**laf** : he's singing I'm holding out for a hero is this really our life rn   
  
**johnn** : he's very good at it  
  
 **laf** : I'm crying I love him so much   
  
**more like HUNKules** : so does everyone else rn tbh  
  
 **laf** : he's sUCH A NICE SINGER I JUST DSHKSHLKF  
  
 **laf** : THE URGE TO CRY AND SUPPORT HIM IS VERY STRONG  
  
 **johnn** : I FEEL YOU  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
 **laf** : IM YELLING  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : WAS THAT GOOD I FEEL LIKE I WAS OFF KEY  
  
 **laf** : THAT WS B R I L L I A N T LOVE READ UP  
  
 **little lion** : OMG  
  
 **johnn** : DID YOU S E E PEOPLE WHEN HERCULES WENT OVER AND KISSED ALEX  
  
 **johnn** : ITS LIKE A FIGHTS GONNA BREAK OUT   
  
**laf** : EVERYONE IS BATTLING FOR ALEXS HEART AND WE ALREADY GOT IT  
  
 **laf** : jefferson has a little bit of it too but we got it  
  
 **johnn** : TBH IM ABOUT TO JOIN THE BRAWL I WANNA KISS ALEX  
  
 **laf** : SAME  
  
 **little lion** : OKAY OKAY MY LIPS ARE FREE IM FREE  
  
 **johnn** : DONT MEAN TO BE tHAT hUSBAND BUT CAN I KISS YOU EVEN THO YOU JUST STOPPED KISSING HERCULES AND YOU PROBABLY WANT TO ACTUALLY BREATHE AT SOME POINT RONIGHT  
  
 **little lion** : YES  
  
 **johnn** : GREAT   
  
**laf** : RUDE  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : we've been here for like three hours and I'm dead can we leave  
  
 **laf** : yeah  
  
 **laf** : also I'm completely sober but I still don't feel like I should drive  
  
 **little lion** : angelica didn't even buy alcohol for this party bc she's not cleaning up vomit  
  
 **laf** : makes sense  
  
 **little lion** : also angelica is yelling to me abt her signifs and how cute they are I'm yelling this is so wholesome  
  
 **laf** : aw  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : I'll drive home if you want me to  
  
 **laf** : can you?? I'm so tired I feel like I'm gonna collapse  
  
 **johnn** : rt  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : of course  
  
 **little lion** : I'll be with you in a minute I have to tell angie stuff  
  
 **johnn** : do you always tell her stuff in exchange??  
  
 **little lion** : no sometimes we have like Support Sessions  
  
 **little lion** : less on my side tho bc we've been together longer and don't really,,,need to be supported,,,,,in a way that I can't be from you guys  
  
 **little lion** : and neither does angelica but she refuses to talk to them abt it and I'm literally just going to lock them in a room one day and force them to talk shit out  
  
 **little lion** : but until that day comes   
  
**little lion** : Support Sessions remain a thing  
  
 **johnn** : that's adorable  
  
 **johnn** : both the mutual support and the trust you have in us  
  
 **little lion** : I love you   
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : lafayette is asleep in my lap  
  
 **johnn** : IM GETTING PICTURES RIGHT NOW  
  
 **little lion** : GOD BLESS  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : HOME!!!  
  
 **laf** : IM AS TIRED AS I WAS THIS MORNING  
  
 **johnn** : it's a weekend tho which means we can sleep in  
  
 **laf** : THATS THE BEST THING IVE HEARD ALL DAY  
  
 **laf** : LETS GO TO SLEEP   
  
**johnn** : coming  
  
 **little lion** : coming  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : coming  
  
 **laf** : BLESS  
  
\---  
  
 **little lion** : !!!  
  
 **little lion** : happy birthday john we love you!!!  
  
 **little lion** : we'll still take you on a real date on november fourth if you want us to  
  
 **johnn** : our mini date was good enough for me  
  
 **johnn** : besides on november fourth we'll still be unpacking boxes in our new house considering all the shit we own and I'm fine with just staying inside and doing that  
  
 **johnn** : I love you all too and you don't need to take me places for my birthday to get me to know that  
  
 **little lion** : just making sure!!  
  
 **johnn** : that's fine!! if you want to give me something for my birthday on my birthday it could be you snatching me tf up and falling asleep next to me like always  
  
 **little lion** : of course

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE OH MY GOD IM YELLIN


End file.
